How he killed her
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: Vaughn left Sydney alone when she was pregnant, later he is forced to tell his other child everything. He can't say anything to his other child though.. Much better than it sounds. On hiatus until I can watch more of Alias :(
1. Chapter 1--Who are you?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any Alias characters, all credit goes to JJ Abrams and his amazing team**

Katrina POV

It was a day just like any other day. I was sitting outside when a van pulled up and I was thrown in. I used my karate moves, but the masked person just parried with ease. I was knocked in the head, but before I went unconscious I heard someone say "Yup, that's definitely Mike's kid."

I woke up a hour or two later and looked around. I was in a room with a woman who I felt I had seen before. With her were 2 men and a woman.

"Hello Katrina, my name is Samantha, and this is Nancy, Edward and Julian." said the first woman

"How did you know my name? Where am I?" I asked

"We know your name because we need to. You are with the CIA. We have a few things to tell you." Nancy said

"Ya, like what? I know about my family, my friends and my enemies."

When I said this Edward and Samantha started laughing, and so did Nancy. "Can you believe her? She doesn't know about her father at all, and she claims to. We probably now him better than she does." Edward said

"Yup, she's definitely Vaughn's kid. She looks like him too." Samantha said

Julian helped me out of the bed, but when I got out, I launched a vicious attack on all four of them. They parried and in a matter of seconds had me pinned down.

"Don't do that again, or you WILL regret it." Julian said

"Dad, leave her alone, she's just in a bad mood. She probably knows that we can beat her." Samantha said

She helped me up and walked me out, and I realized I was in a movie theater hall, & at least it looked like it. She let me go and turned around. I did the sensible thing, I ran and hid. Nancy came out and stood beside her. I faintly heard Samantha say "She has his genes, he would do the same thing. Call Edward and Julian, I know she's still here, she can hear us."

"Will do Sis."

A few seconds later, I saw Edward coming out with Julian and a man in a suit who had white hair.

"Andrew." Samantha said, acknowledged him

"Hello Samantha, Nancy, Edward, Julian. Should we send tell him?"

"No, I have a plan, but we have to find her first. Come on sis"

They ran up the rows with agility, and found me. They brought me out and I saw something I wasn't expecting. It was a whole palace. With a library, a park and so much more. I ran away and Samantha ran after me and caught me, taking me into the library, where I saw 50 people working on computers.

"The library is just a cover, this is really a CIA place."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2--Wait, What?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any Alias characters, all credit goes to JJ Abrams and his amazing team**

Sydney(Samantha) POV

I saw Katrina and my heart skipped a beat, she looked so much like her father, Michael. We caught her and she tried to hit us, but we parried with ease. Nadia hit her with a box, and she went unconscious. "Yup, that's definitely Mike's kid." Eric said and I scowled at him. We drove to the "Palace" and got her into a bed. An hour or two later, she woke up and we introduced ourselves with the fake names we had prepared. I was Samantha, Nadia was Nancy, Eric was Edward and my dad, Jack, was Julian. When she said she knew all about her family, I lost it and started laughing. So did Eric and Nadia. While we were laughing, my dad helped her out of the bed and she started attacking us. We parried and had her pinned down in a matter of seconds.

"Don't do that again, or you WILL regret it." My dad said

I sighed "Dad, leave her alone, she's just in a bad mood. She probably knows that we can beat her."

I took her outside and turned around to call Nadia, when she came, Katrina was gone. She called Eric, Jack and Arvin out and they asked if we should tell Michael yet. I refused and went to go look for her with Nadia. We found her and took her into the library, where Marshall, Carrie and a few others were working.

"The library is just a cover, this is really a CIA place." I said

"WHAT?" Katrina exclaimed

"Yes, now come on." I said

I led her over to two chairs and told her to sit down. "You don't know your father at all. Has he very told you about Sydney? Nadia? Eric? Jack? Arvin? Marshall? APO? SD-6? CIA? Lauren? Anything about his past?" When I saw the blank look on her face I said "I didn't think so."

I walked over to where Michael was sitting, putting some things into place. He didn't know I was there, so it probably came as a surprise to him when I cocked my gun to his head and said said "Turn around, slowly."

He started to turn, and then tried to kick the gun, but I had anticipated the move and moved my hand. When he was fully turned, he saw me and tried to hug me, but I kicked him and he moved backwards. I went behind him and cocked the gun at his head.

"You are going to tell your daughter, Katrina, the full truth. Everything." I said

"Why?"

"She needs to know, I already told her half-sister everything, but you are the only person she will ever trust."

"Her half-sister?"

"Yes, my daughter, the one I had before you abandoned me."


	3. Chapter 3--Fine, I will

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any Alias characters, all credit goes to JJ Abrams and his amazing team**

Katrina POV

"Wait a sec, half-sister? Abandon?" I said, cutting in

"Please Katrina, let me sort this out." My dad said

"You are going to tell her." Samantha said

"No, Syd, I'm not going to tell her."

She snarled "DON'T CALL ME SYD. You will call me Samantha, Sydney or Agent Bristow. Yes, you will tell her, unless you want a bullet in your head."

"You seem to be taking pleasure in doing this." He replied

"I take no pleasure in having to torture the man I love and lost for the second time."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I have to. She has to know, everything, from SD-6 to you leaving, but you will tell her nothing about my 2 year disappearance, what I did during that time."

"Fine, Katrina, come her."

Samantha, or Sydney took the gun off his head and called "Eric, Nadia, Jack, Arvin you can come in now."

"Wait, they are here too?" My dad asked, incredulous

"Yes, and let me tell you, they aren't in a very good mood with you."

The people introduced to me as Edward, Nancy, Julian and Andrew came in, but as Eric, Nadia, Jack and Arvin.

"Michael Vaughn." Jack snarles

"Oh great" my dad mutters under his breath and slowly backs away into the wall

"Dad, please, he has to tell her." Sydney says

"Fine, but he will pay." He says

"Oh yes he will, I swear on our daughter and niece that he will pay." Nadia says

"I agree Nadia. I can't believe you Vaughn." Eric says

"When you left, she curled up into a shell, she would only talk to Nadia, and rarely." Arvin said

"And on top of it, you left her when she was about to have a child." Jack said

"She didn't come to work for weeks, and when her water broke, no one was there, Nadia found her when she got home, both the child and Sydney almost died." Eric said

"It was all your fault Vaughn." Nadia said

"Guys, stop chastising him. Let it go, he's not worth it anymore." Sydney said

While listening to this, I stood in horror, what had my father done? He had another child and because of him, two people almost died. He left a woman who loved him.

"Fine, but it seems like everyone he loves gets a not so happy ending." Nadia said

"First Syd was kidnapped, then Lauren was killed, and then Sydney had a child." Eric said

"Guys, stop chastising him. Just let him tell his story." Sydney said

"We," she said waving her arm in a wide arc "are going to tell you our stories, from the beginning. Your father will tell you first, my daughter will be here too." Sydney said

"Our daughter you mean." said Michael

"No, she doesn't know who you are, and you will not tell her, she has the understanding that you died in a mission. It should stay that way." she replied

"Our son is coming too, and he has no idea who you are, and it should stay that way." Eric said

"So I'm not allowed to tell anything about our friendship?" My dad remarked

"You can, but that doesn't mean they would know it's you." Nadia said

"Oh, when will they be here?" He said


	4. Chapter 4--Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry guys, but this story will be on hiatus until I can finish watching the whole TV series. I'm really sorry**

**ZammieandPercabeth4ever**


	5. Chapter 5-- Discontinuation Note

I am discontinuing this story because I just finished watching Alias and have realized how confusing the storyline is...

Sorry guys


End file.
